


Dream Has Tourettes

by turntech_Idiot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Tourette's Syndrome, dream has tourettes, shut up, tommyinnit doesnt understand tourettes yet, yes im projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntech_Idiot/pseuds/turntech_Idiot
Summary: Dream, Clay, has had tourettes for as long as he could remember. When he made the SMP he had told most of his friends and almost everyone on the SMP. He had felt accepted by all of them. Dream had never told his audience though, although many suspected it.It changed when they had a mandatory stream, but Dream had a bad tic day. He didn't want to disappoint the fans, but he wasn't sure how this stream would go.
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 8
Kudos: 295





	Dream Has Tourettes

It started with a crack. When he was five Dream had started cracking his neck uncontrollably. His parents immediately took him to the doctors, and after three visits he was diagnosed with Tourettes.  
Today, he had a successful youtube and twitch channel with his friends, playing minecraft. His boyfriend, George, couldn't have been a better partner, especially when it came to his Tourettes. Today was December 6th, and they had a stream on the SMP planned. Dream was having a bad tic day however and he didn't know if he wanted to stream. He had cancelled streams before due to tics, considering he hadn't told his audience about his tics. Though, considering the mountains of tweets theorizing he had tics, Dream figured he didn't have to confirm it.  
"Well Technoblade, I think you should tell me where Tommy is." Dream said, his wrist flicking.  
That wrist flick was the problem, he was afraid he was going to click the mouse accidently and hit Techno. It would cause Techno to hit him back, and probably try to kill him.  
"I'm afraid I don't know where he is, Dream." Techno replied.  
His Minecraft avatar opened the chest next to him. Dream ticced, giving the screen the finger. He was suppressing his vocal tics, but the suppression wouldn't last much longer. A headache had started to form. It was getting harder to pay attention to the SMP.  
"Dream?" Techno asked.  
"Hm? Oh, sorry what did you say?" Dream said, forgetting where they were in the script.  
Techno seemed a little shocked by Dream's response, but continued none the less. As they continued the stream, Dream started letting out some more tics. More neck cracking and more little noises here and there. Techno didn't seem phased by the noises, but the chat did. Dream noticed the chat comments and his stress levels started to rise.  
George was talking to Techno, but Dream couldn't hear any of it.  
"What are those noises he's making?"  
"Is he fucking with us right now why does he keep making noises?"  
Dream had reached his suppression limit, with the stress building it all snapped.  
"Bitch, fuck!" Dream screamed as his whole body twitched, causing him to fall out of his chair.  
His headphones landed next to him and his chair was on the ground. He continued to scream random words and phrases at the top of his lungs and his hands smacked every surface around him. He could hear George and Techno yelling to him but it sounded so far away. The only thing he could hear was the constant cracking of his joints and the smacking of his palm onto the ground.  
"Come 'ere George!" He ticced.  
The violent tics started to worsen. His full body tics started. Dream's legs shot out, kicking his desk. He looked like he was having a seizure. The vocal tics continued. After around fifteen minutes of this, it finally started to lessen. The full body tics had stopped and the vocal tics were slowing. After a while, Dream realized his hand was bleeding from pounding it on the ground. He hadn't even realized that tears were streaming from his face as blood dripped onto his carpet.  
He laid there, coming back to reality. He could hear his phone ringing as he picked up his headset and set his chair back up.  
"Clay!" George yelled, hearing him shift around.  
"Hey George." Dream breathlessly said.  
"Clay turn off stream and talk to us." Fuck, stream!  
Dream immediately went to click off the stream, but his eyes flickered over the chat.  
"Call 911!!"  
"What's happening???"  
Dream clicked off the stream, shutting it down with a simple, "Sorry."  
After he ended the stream, George immediately started grilling him with questions.  
"What happened? Was it a tic attack?" He asked.  
"Dude, you had us all freaking out." Tommy said.  
"Tommy? I didn't realize you were in the call." Dream said, grabbing some bandages he kept in a desk drawer.  
He started to wrap his hand as Tommy spoke.  
"Dude we're all in the call! All of us. We tried to yell to you and we all ended our streams immediately once we heard what was happening. Are you okay what happened?"  
Dream scanned over the call list. Everyone was, in fact, in the call. Dream sighed.  
"I had a tic attack, I'm so sorry. I was suppressing my tics and it all just exploded." Dream said, feeling really guilty that he had stopped the stream.  
"Clay! Babe! I've told you to not suppress tics! It makes them worse!" George yelled, so much concern in his voice.  
"I know I'm sorry. I'm sorry to everyone for worrying you all and I'm sorry for ruining the stream." Dream said, guilt flowing though his voice.  
"It's okay! We all just want to make sure you're okay." Eret said.  
Leave it to Eret to be calming, Dream thought.  
"Yeah dude, we just want to make sure you're okay." Tubbo said.  
Dream smiled and spoke, "I'm okay, I'm bleeding a little bit on my hand, but I bandaged it up and I'm fine now. Just tired."  
"Okay, go take a nap and do you want us to say anything online?" Eret asked.  
Wilbur agreed. Dream had to think about that one. The fans were probably freaking out, tweeting and dming every account anyone had. He thought about the tweets, starting to panic a little bit.  
Dream sighed, "I have to tell them. I have to tell them I have Tourettes. I'm going to hop off call and tweet it then nap. Thank you so much for worrying about me and ending your streams. I'm fine I promise, I just need some sleep."  
He pmed George saying, "Hop in a private call."  
Everyone said goodnight and wished Dream well. After he hopped off call he joined George in a private call. Before Dream could even say hello, George was already talking.  
"They'll accept you, you know?" George said, getting straight to the point.  
"But what if they don't." Dream said, opening twitter.  
5,687 notifications. He sighed. George must have known he had opened twitter because he spoke.  
"Don't look at the notifications. Just tweet out what you want to say, and then go to sleep love." He said.  
Dream started to type, speaking out what he was typing to George as he did.  
"Hello. I'm sorry for worrying anyone on today's stream. I'm sure you all know that I have Tourette Syndrome. I had a tic attack today on stream and I want you all to know I am okay. I just need a nap. I, again, am sorry for worrying anyone. Thank you for supporting me." He typed.  
"That sounds great. Are you sure you want to send it?" George asked.  
"Nothing will be the same, but that's okay." Dream said and took a deep breath.  
He clicked tweet. Dream immediately logged out of twitter and looked at his monitor, where George sat, staring at him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
Dream nodded and said, "I love you."  
"I love you too." George said.  
"I'm going to go sleep now. Call me if anything goes wrong." He half joked.  
Dream stood up, said goodbye, and clicked out of the call. He flicked his wrist as a tic and fell back onto his bed.  
"Nothing will be the same, but that's okay." Replayed in his head over and over again.  
Dream laid back, slipping into sleep.  
When he woke up, everything was silent. He rolled over, memories flooding him. Dream immediately went to his phone, clicking into twitter. Tears welled in his eyes as he read the replies. Obviously, his friends replied with their support. His fans were beyond supportive. There were a few comments here and there about how he was faking, but the support overwhelmed him.  
Nothing will be the same, but that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! I hope you enjoyed!! I do have tourettes, just so you know.


End file.
